Two Strangers  A Baby  A Family!
by Madbunny21
Summary: Kagome is a famous homemaker, living a singles life. Till one day, a fan of her's, dies. Leaving behind a baby. What will poor Kagome do? How will she deal with all this? And what if the only relative alive, wants the child as well? Read more to find out.
1. Summary

Madbunny21 walks up to the tall microphone standing in the middle of a large stadium. "Umm can someone put this down a bit cause I'm short not tall. Someone comes in and fixes the problem. Anyway in my next new story is also going to be a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. But other then that in this "New" Story Kagome is homemaker on TV. You know the ones that could make almost anything from nothing, do a lot of stuff and still have the time to look pretty. "Scary i know." And in this story, one of Kagome's fans dies and in the will leaves Kagome her child, but there's one problem, the only relative wants the child as well. And you are all wondering "Where does Sesshomaru come into all this?" Well stick with me kid and we'll go places. "Love that phrase." But anyway here are the characters in the next story will be:

~Lovely Cakes~ "That's what the show will be called

Sango- Kagome's Best friend & Director of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 26

Miroku- Sango's Anonymous Lover & Producer of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 30

Ayama- Koga's Fan Girl & Associate Producer of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 28

Kagome- Sango's Best Friend & Famous Homemaker of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 24

Hojo- One of Kagome's Fan Boys & Her Assistant of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 29 (you know you can rhyme his name with 'hobo')

Koga- One of Kagome's Fan Boys & Line Producer of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 30

Ginta- Hakkaku's Twin & Cameraman 1 of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 25

Hakkaku- Ginta's Twin & Cameraman 2 of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 25

Inuyasha- Kikyo's Husband & Bodyguard of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 28

Kikyo- Inuyasha's Wife & Makeup Artist of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 25

Kun-Loon- Kagone's Mom & Head Chef of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 44

Sota- Kagome's Little Brother & Assistant Chef of 'Lovely Cakes' / Age: 20

~Shark's Witch~ Name of Keade's Bar "Weird name I know"

Kaede- Wife of Totosai & Main Owner of 'Shark's Witch' / Age: 60

Kagura- Waitress of 'Shark's Witch' / Age: 27

Kanna- Bartender of 'Shark's Witch' / Age: 29

Shippo- Kaede & Totosai's Son & Bouncer of 'Shark's Witch' / Age: 30

~Dragon's Metal~ Name of Totosai's Motorcycle Repair Shop

Totosai- Kaede's Husband & Motorcycle Engineer of 'Dragon's Metal' / Age: 70

Myoga- Totosai's Best Friend & Co-Owner of 'Dragon's Metal' / Age: 67

Kohaku- Sango's Little Brother & Working under Totosai to become a Motorcycle Engineer of 'Dragon's Metal' / Age: 22

~Others~

Sesshomaru- Rin's Only Family Member & Has no job/ Age: 30 "You'll find out what he does to "survive" on one of the chapters later.

Rin- Kagome's Biggest Fan & works as a "Waitress" at some local diner/ Age: 20

Naraku- Kagome's Lawyer & Anonymous after Kagome's love and something else/ Age: 38

Jaken- Child Services Agent/ Age: 50

Hima- Rin's Daughter/ Age: 2 Months

And i will not be adding Yuka, Ayumi, Eri cause I think those girls are PURE ANNOYING. So please don't ask why, it's just I don't like them a lot. Also Inuyasha will not be Sesshomaru's Little half brother. Cause in this story Sesshomaru only has one sibling and that's Rin. The main reason is that there is going to be only "ONE" sibling and if Sesshomaru had another one it would kind of set off the purpose of the story that I'm going for. So sit back, grab some snacks and drinks and get ready to be "Amazed" cause I'm going to write my heart out on this one, so thanks for taking your time to read this. And goodbye, enjoy the story. Madbunny21 then walks out, closes the door. Soon after the lights turn off and everything is as dark as it was before.


	2. When it all begins

Talking- " "

Thinking- Kagome- ~ ~, Sesshomaru- ( ), Everyone- * *

Remember this I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ON THIS CHAPTER. Thank you & Enjoy... When it all begins.

"And that, people, is how to make, a delicious homemade potato salad with just simple ingredients." Kagome said as she placed a red bowl filled with the salad on the table. Along side it was a large sandwich and a tall jug of fresh lemonade.

"And that's it for our show today, on 'How to make a simple lunch.' Next week will be a 'Mystery meal' So till next time on Lovely Cakes."

"And… cut!" Sango called from out of no where. A large bell rang and the camera's red lights shut off.

Kagome then pulled off her apron and handed it off to one of the cast crew.

"That's a wrap people," Sango called as she emerged into the flushed lights of the set. She then begin to walk towards Kagome.

"Nice job today, Kagome. After the editing, we'll be ready to this put this baby on TV."

"Thank you Sango, but do you think I did really well this time?"

"Really well? You did perfect Kagome! I think you even beat last weeks episode, by a mile."

"Thanks Sango. But I still cannot believe we filmed an hour long show in less then what it normally would take"

"Yeah, I know but anyway Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go and tell Ayami to come into my office? So we can discuss about next weeks episode, we're not really sure on what the 'Mystery meal' will be. So we don't need you this time"

"Sure, I'll go and find her." Kagome replied as she turn to walk of the stage, looking for Ayami.

"Hey Kagome, you got another batch of fan mail today." Ayami said as she walked towards Kagome.

"Gee, thanks Ayami." Kagome said with sarcasm as she reaches for the knob of the door, opening it to revel three large bags filled with fan mail.

"Oh and Sango wants to talk to you about next week's episode or something like that."

"Okay, where is she?" Ayami then replied.

"She's in her office." Kagome shouted as she made her way through the door.

"Alright, see you later." Ayami says as Kagome closes the door behind her, only to be faced off. Her unopened fan mail.

"Oh god, this will take forever." Kagome said sadly as she begins to read through first unopened fan mail.

"Yeah, this will defiantly take some time."

-SOME TIME LATER-

"Man." Kagome said as she placed down her last answered fan letter.

"I cannot believe I did it." She looked at all the letters that will be sent to her fans.

"They are all done. Thank god we did the filming of the episode early today." She then looked down at her watch, realizing what time was it.

"Crap! It's almost 5:00. I hope I didn't miss my show." She really wants to know what will happen to _Edward and Alphonse_ on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. She prefers this one then to the other one. Cause this one has way more information on most of the characters the other show does. She then grabs her jacket, opens the door and was just about to leave when, Hojo, her Assistant comes in.

"Hey Kagome, how did the shooting for this weeks episode go and did do you finish all of the fan mail?" *God she is sooo beautiful Hojo thought as he quickly looks up and down at Kagome without her looking. * When will you see the love that I have is all for you?"* And while he was picturing him and Kagome, happily in love, when he forgets that Kagome was talking to him.

"Ummmm, Hojo are you Okay?"

"What?"

"I said Are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm Okay. Why did you ask?"

"Just curious. But for the questions. It went great. We did only one take and it took a lot less time then the last episode did. Also, yes I answered all of my fan mail."

"That's great! But did you answer your biggest fan mail?"

"Yes I answered to her's too." She then sighs as she remembers her biggest fan of all them, Rin. She **was there when Kagome first started her show. She was the best. Congratulating her and giving her a blessing that her show will continue on. Writing her all the encouragement that Kagome really needs. She was probably the only reason why Kagome is wiling to write to all her fans. Yeah Kagome really does enjoy writing to her. That and the fact that Rin sends her really cute baby pictures of her baby daughter, Hima. Hima is such a beautiful baby. The last picture she sent, Hima was wearing an adorable pink dress, giving off a huge laughing smile as the background held flashing lights. 'Hima is a handful.' Rin would write, she is cute but a little banshee at the same time. 'You leave her alone for one second and BOOM! She's screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. But then again she is only 2 months, she still a baby.' But out of all that the weird part is that Hima has white hair and golden eyes and Rin has brown eyes and black hair. Rin never mention the father. So Kagome has no clue what he looks like. And just when Kagome was about to think more about Rin and her baby, Hima, Hojo cuts in.**

**"Ohhh yeah I forgot to say this but Kagome, this came for you." He says as he hands Kagome a white long envelope.**

**"Man I wonder who's it from." Kagome replies as she gently open the envelope to reveal whats inside. Suddenly her eyes widen and then she begin to tear up.**

**"What's the matter Kagome? Another hate mail? Seriously don't they have anything better to do then to cry to people about what they don't like or stuff?"**

**"No it's not that."**

**"Then what is?"**

**"Rin's dead."**

**"WHAT! HOW!" Hojo cried thinking about how young she is and about how it's going to be like for the poor baby Hima being raised without her mom.**

**"They didn't say. But they did say that she left me something." She replied tearfully.**  
"I wonder what she left you. But other then that whens the date?" He said.

"I don't know but the date is tomorrow. Then the will is right after that. But they didn't say what their going to do with the body."

"So are you going to go?" Hojo says as he turns to give Kagome a Kleenex.

"Yes, I'm going. Even though I never actually meet her. I still think of her as a friend. And she would like that." She then blew her nose with the tissue Hojo gave her.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Well, I'm going home to get ready for the funeral tomorrow. Bye Hojo."

"Goodbye, Kagome." He says as he reaches for her to give a goodbye hug and maybe a goodbye kiss.

"No Hojo, I don't like you that way. I am only your friend and that's that."

"But this a goodbye friend hug." He says hurtfully *Why does she not think of me more as a friend?*

"Oh I'm sorry Hojo. I wasn't thinking, you know the recent death and all." She then goes and gives Hojo a small hug, then she turns and stats to head for the door.

"Alright I'm going. Can you please close the door, for me, Hojo?"

"Yeah, sure. Goodbye again and goodnight."

"Yeah you too, goodnight to you too." Once Kagome left the room, towards the garage. He gives out a long sigh, before thinking *Soon Kagome, soon you will realize that you and I belong together. But till then I will wait.* He then goes and turns off the lights before closing the door, leaving nothing behind as he made his way towards his car. *Soon my lovely Kagome you will be mine.*

A/N So sorry but I was supposed to put this on Monday but it took a lot out of me but I think this one is pretty much Okay, and I think some of you will enjoy. As for the other characters. They will be coming out as soon as the story stretches out more. And as for Sesshomaru. Expect him around chapter 3 or somewhere around it. Next chapter will be coming next week maybe Monday or Tuesday, give or take. Till then- Madbunny 21


	3. How did Rin and Kagome meet?

Talking- " "

Thinking- Kagome- ~ ~, Sesshomaru- ( ), Everyone- * *

WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL MENTION THE FOLLOWING: Bisexual Pedophile, Drugs, Drinking, Child Abusive both mentally and physical, Molesting, and neglecting. Please let this be known that this is fiction. So that it is ALL FAKE. None of this happened in real life or in the manga. But if any of this happen to you... Then I apologize, If I offended any of you. And I also wish you all the help that can be offered to you.

BLAH BLAH BLAH: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ON THIS CHAPTER. Thank you you all & Enjoy...

How did Rin and Kagome meet?

As Kagome drove straight towards her home, she begin to think about many things. How her career got stated, why does Hojo thinks she loves him more then a friend when it's not true, How she's the only one that knows Miroku is in love with Sango and that mostly Sango doesn't know. But most importantly how did Rin die? It came out of no where. It seems just like yesterday when she started her very first episode of 'Lovely Cakes' and her very first fan mail.

-FLASHBACK TO THE VERY FIRST EPISODE OF LOVELY CAKES-

"OKAY, QUIET ON THE SET HERE!" Sango cries as the large bell rang forth indicating the start of a shooting along with it, the camera's red lights begins to turn on. Suddenly a large sign above all instantly flashed on, warning others to please be quiet and to not move around to much.

"And three, two, one, GO!"

"Hello there." A young girl says cheerfully as she looks into camera one. "My name is Kagome and you are watching 'Lovely Cakes.' A show that will not only help on how to cook, but will teach many other things that would be useful in your life."

"Okay and cut, that's a rap people take twenty." Sango then made her way towards the nervous Kagome.

"Not bad, for your first try."

"Really, you think so."

"Yeah." Sango says as she gently pushes Kagome towards the large table of freshly made food. Of which Kagome's mom, Kun-Loon, and her little brother Sota, just made.

"Go, eat and recharge your battery, cause in twenty minutes. We'll be taking in our second take.

"But how many shoots are we going to take?" Kagome says as she take a large plate of hot food from Kun-Loon.

"Thanks mom."

"You welcome, honey." Replies Kun-Loon as goes to help the next person in line. "Good luck on your next shooting."

"As I was saying." Sango begins as she takes a small bite from her plate before staring.

"As many as it takes. You do know that this show has to be good, now do you?"

"Yes Sango."

"Good." Said Sango as takes a large gulp from her soda. "Cause we're going on, in fifteen minutes."

-oOo-

After a large amount of 'takes.' the very first episode of Lovely Cakes was finally done.

~Man, that took a lot out of me~ Kagome thought as she takes the water bottle Hojo hands her.

"Thanks Hojo, I really need that." She then takes a large gulp as Hojo happily smiles on.

"Your welcome, Kagome." he replies as Kagome hands him the empty bottle. *If I press my lips on it, it will be as if she kissed me.* He then came out of thought only to see that Kagome was gone.

"Where did she go?" He asked Ginta who was just passing through.

"Oh she went to her dressing room." Ginta said as he turned towards his twin brother, Hakkaku.

"Okay see you guys later." Hojo said as he races towards Kagome's dressing room.

"Bye." The both said as they went back to their conversation.

"Kagome I..."

"Too late my friend she's gone." Miroku said as he picks up his schedule.

"Where did she go?"

Hojo said as he felt his poor heart drop. *I was too late. Too late to tell her how I truly feel about her.*

"She went home silly. The studio is about to close for the day. We're done. You should get ready to go home as well."

"Okay." Hojo then turned to head straight for home.

"See you tomorrow, Miroku."

"Yeah, you too. Bye." Miroku then turned towards his office, only to stop for a second so he can drop a secret note for his lover.

*I hope Sango will enjoy this one.* He said nervously. *It took a lot out of me.* He then quickly leaves before Sango sees him and ruins the surprise. *If only, I had the courage to tell Sango how I truly feel. Maybe then i will know how she truly feels about me too.* And just when he passed through the door to his office, Sango and Ayame come walking towards her office.

"And then he tells, it's Kagome he wants to marry. Not me. What a jackass. Thank god I know Kagome doesn't like him that way, or there's going to be hell to pay." Ayame says as she angrily turns her hands into two small fists.

"I know Kagome. She does not like him that way. Hell everyone knows she only likes him as a friend. He just too dense to see it that way. Don't worry Ayame, I'm sure he will come around." Sango says as she try's to cheer up the younger woman.

"I know that. But don't you think it's weird that Kagome is the only one that has no love interest. Hell even Ginta and Hakkaku are married and there not the brightest ones?"

"Yeah Kagome, does act weird from time to time." Sango thought as she placed a finger on her forehead before snapping her fingers.

"Maybe she's a lesbian." They both looked at each other for a second then they both burst into laughter.

"Yeah and Miroku's a saint." Said Ayame as Sango begins to open her door.

"Hey, what's that?" They then looked at the ground, to see an envelope, sitting right on the ground.

"I think it's for you, Sango." Ayame says as she picks it, only to hand it over to Sango. "Read it."

"Okay." Sango then opens the envelope to reveal a letter inside and not just any regular letter. It was a love letter. And it was directed to Sango. Not to Kagome, Kikyo, Kun-Loon, or Ayame. But to Sango.

Sango was speechless. Who would send it her? It was not as if she was the adorable perky Kagome, the mysteriously beautifully Kikyo, the wise and youthfully looking Kun-Loon or even the sassily sexy Ayame. Nope she was just plain old hardworking Sango.

"Hey Sango are you done reading the love letter?"

"What?"

"I said Are you done reading the love letter?" Ayame said as she made her way towards the letter.

"Cause I want to see what the 'Mysterious lover' has written for you."

"Alright, alright, I'll read what it says."

"Dearest Sango,

There are so many things that can never compare to the beauticians that you hold.

Not even the words I write can compare them all to you.

But I wish to tell you this.

How I love thee, Sango.

I love you more then life it self.

I love you more than all of the stars above the sky.

I love you more then all of the flowers from all the land.

I love you more then all of the women that I see.

If you were to ask me to go and kill myself, I would say 'In what way?'

If you were to demand me to go and jump, I would say 'How high?'

If you were to tell me to go and swim, I would say 'Where do you want me to swim?'

That is how much I love you.

That and many more.

Soon we will meet.

But until then I will watch from afar.

And wait until I say these words to thee,

I love you Sango, I love you, my beautiful warrior princess.

Signed, Your Anonymous Lover."

Sango then took a breath after finishing. She then looked up, only to see Ayame looking like she's about to burst into tears.

"That. 'Sniff' Is the most beautiful thing I ever heard." 'Sniff' "WHY CAN'T KOGA WRITE LIKE THAT?"

"Because that would make him into a sissy?"

"Oh. But what are you going to do about your 'Anonymous Lover?'

"Well I'm going to wait it out." Sango said as she garbed her stuff, so that she can go home. "Maybe I can get something out of this."

"Oh so you want some lovin in the oven?" Ayame said as she turned so she can go to her office to get her stuff, so that she can go home as well.

"Yeah, that but something else."

"But what is there besides sex?"

"I don't know." she said as she closes and locks the door. "I just don't know."

"Well see you Sango. I got quickly get my stuff and leave before I got locked up."

"Like last time, Ayame?"

"Ha ha, very funny. It will never happen again."

"Never say never, Ayame." Sango then begins to head for the staff's garage.

"See you later Ayame."

"Bye Sango." The younger girl replies as she quickly makes her way towards her office.

Sango begins to chuckle a little as she continues her way to the garage.

After getting off the elevate she then quickly says goodbye to Inuyasha as he was waiting for everybody to leave along with his wife, Kikyo.

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Bye, Sango."

She then turns towards her car getting ready to put the keys in, when she hears someone call her name. Thinking it was Ayama, coming to ask for a ride home. She then turns to see Miroku running towards her.

*Oh no! What does he want?* She thinks as she begins to blush red.

"Sango, you left this behind." He then hands her the schedule. "This is the schedule for next week."

"Thanks Miroku." She then turns so she can unlock her car door. Bad idea. Only to feel Miroku rubbing his hand against her ass.

"PERFERT!" She screams as she slaps Miroku hard across his face.

"Terrible sorry, Sango. But you should know I am an ass man."

"Whatever perv." Sango says as she angrily unlocks the door, gets in, slams the door, and begins to start her car.

"Goodbye Miroku." She the pulls her car out of her parking and drives off.

"Goodbye Sango." He then walks towards his car, to unlock then start it. "Goodbye my UN-known lover." He then drives to were Sango drove but instead off driving to where she drove, he goes the exact opposite. I love you, my beautiful warrior princess.

-oOo-

It's been two weeks since the first episode of 'Lovely Cakes' been aired and already Kagome got attacked by fan mail. It seems the people adore the young cute Asian girl. Maybe that was the reason why half the fan mail are people asking for her number or giving her, their number to call. But one fan mail caught Kagome eye's. A young 19 year old girl that goes by the name, Rin.

Rin was a sweet girl. Causing no harm nor danger at all. She was a sweet little angel. To bad she got into a bad relationship and ended up pregnant. But that was to happen when your young and you think you are in love.

Bad things will probably happen. But luckily she didn't die otherwise her baby will be raised in a horrible way. That was one of reasons to why Kagome never got into any kind of relationship. Not a lot of people to trust and usually they try and hurt you in any possible way. Even though all those bad things happening to poor young Rin. She never lost her innocent. But she never told the police of what had happen to her. So in a way, she may have too much innocents in her.

But what really makes Kagome cry, is the fact that Rin was raised a bad home. In her letter's before she died. She wrote down all the things that happen her life. Mom and dad always fighting. Mom's always either too drunk or taking something that she shouldn't have. For example she would take weed, crack or anything in the matter.

It was a surprised that she was still alive. But not anymore. He body finally couldn't take any more so it gave up. Even though the paramedics were on time to pick her up, they were too late on taking her to the hospital. So she died.

And since Rin could not afford the expensive for the burial and everything. They donated her body to science or something in the line. Like Rin, her mother was too sweet, young and innocent to know better. But that didn't matter for she loved her children and she tried her best to protect them in anyway possible. But her effects were in vein. And In the end, she should have run away along with her children to safety. And soon after it all she died. She was the first to be set 'free.'

The father on the either hand was very cruel and very heartless bastard. He was the one that got Rin's mother on all the drugs, along with getting her to drink. He was also abusive his family both mentally and physically. Then he would torment his family to the point, where one of them could end up becoming insane. It was very strange that the police never even bother to help.

Maybe it was the some of them are bad cops. And bad cops protect bad people that pay very well for the protection. Or maybe he would threaten all of them physical, so they were forced to hid all the evidence to their so called 'lifestyle.' And since her brother became the 'protective' one. The dad would beat up him the most.

He would beat him up so much, that Rin had to 'steal' medical supplies in order to save him. But the worst part of it all, was when he try and molest and or rape young Rin. Turns out he was a Bisexual Pedophile and not a register one. And in order to save her. Her older brother would take on most of the rapes and abusive. In his own way, that was to protect Rin so that she would protected from most of part.

Her brother name was also was not mention. But she did tell a lot about him. He was the quiet, non-emotional, very distant person. But what he does not show. He does it with action.

In Rin's eyes, he was her hero. He protects her and her mother. He tried to help but she was badly damaged. Unable to be awaken from the nightmare that she was in. So her did the next best thing.

Protect his baby sister, Rin. And that's what he did. Protect her with his life.

But once their so called 'father' abandon them and their mother ends up dies. He dropped her off at their grandma's and left after that. But the only he thing he said to her was..." Rin, I will leaving to a dangerous part of Japan and would not be back for a long time. Take care, be happy and become stronger. So that one day you'll too will leave and never return." And with that he got on his motorcycle and left Kyoto behind.

But sadly he did know that their grandma does not care for them. So she would neglect little Rin. And with out the love that Rin would soon crave. So she looked for it. And ended up finding it in the wrong place and with the wrong person.

But with all the pain that Rin went through. She was still happy. For she said she had a beautiful baby girl. And she knows her young one will live a happy life. But to bad she dies in the end as well. And Rin too became the second one that was set 'free.'

-oOo-

Finally Kagome was at the front of her house. She parked her car, turned it off, placed the keys in her bag. And just sat there. Soon after a couple of minutes passed by. She then burst into tears.

"WHY!" She screamed. "WHY RIN! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! SHE WAS SO YOUNG AND SHE HAD A BABY! AMD NOW CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS HER BABY WILL NEVER KNOW HER OWN MOTHER! WHYYYY!" She screamed and screamed while crying and slamming her little fist on her wheel. After a couple of minutes, Kagome grabbed her purse. And slowly got out of her car.

She slowly marches on towards her house. Opening up her door, she then enters into her large four story house. As she slowly makes her way towards her bathroom, she then slowly takes a shower, then after she dries herself off before heading off to her bedroom.

She then gets dress before she gently gets into bed. As she slowly turns her head towards the window, she see's that it was raining hard.

"So god is crying. Crying for that one his angels was taken away. To be forced to abandon all her loved ones behind. To be forced to watch them from up above." She then cries as she gently falls. Soon she stop and was asleep but the sky did not. For tomorrow was a sad day. As the little angel named Rin, will be buried and to be gone from all who never know her.

A/N Okay people sorry for the tardiness of this story but as I said in the other story, I do feel a little down. I have the head cold and something bit both of my feet causing some of the little toes to swell so I have to go to the doctors for that but mostly it's for the fact that my mom is in the ICU. She has a really bad case of pneumonia. If you don't know it means than I explain... Pneumonia is an inflammatory condition of the lungs. It can easily be mistaken for the common cold. So make sure you don't have it.

Google it if you must know. See your doctor if you have too. To make sure you don't have it. But right now it's horrible for my mom. Last time my mom's boyfriend said that a machine was breathing for her cause she can no longer do that on her own. I actually cried like a baby cause one of my older brother's said she wanted to hear my voice but she couldn't speak. So some of you can probably understand what me and the rest of my family are going through. So right now I have to fly out from Idaho to California to take care of my mom. Cause soon their going to release her and I'm the only one that does not have a job. Even though I was trying to get into college. I can't cause she needs my help so it will have to wait. But I don't mind cause I love and respect my mom, so I happily will go. I will try and post as many chapters of this story as I can till I have to go. I will post the day when I leave. But till then i hope all of your are happy and healthy- Madbunny21


	4. Goodbye Sweet Young Angel

Talking- " "

Thinking- Kagome- ~ ~, Sesshomaru- ( ), Everyone- * *

BLAH BLAH BLAH: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ON THIS CHAPTER. All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. So know this: I don't make any type of money/profit. And i will never even think about trying. So thank you you all & Enjoy...

"Goodbye Sweet Young Angel."

Morning came too quickly as Kagome sat on her bed. She was very depressed. And very hungry for some strange reason. Maybe it was a fact that for certain people, When depression hits, They get hungry.

"Man am I starving." She said as she then looked down at her clock. On it, it read 7:00 AM. She then reminded herself, that she will have to go to Rin's funeral at 12:00 PM.

~So I have at least 4 hours to get ready.~ She then got up and headed straight towards the kitchen.

~But first breakfast. For it is the most important meal of the day.~ As the daughter of an important chef. Her mom, Kun-Loon, would always remind her of that. In fact if she doesn't even eat breakfast, her mom would then becomes a very scary person. Kagome then shuddered as she thought of what had happened to her, the last time when her mom found out that she didn't even eat the whole day.

~She locked me in my dressing room till I finally agreed to eat something.~ She then remembered on how everybody else reacted when they all found out. Some of them were either frighten, disappointed, or like her mom, Angry. But what Rin said is what really made her start eating again. Even though she doesn't really want to.

She remembered on what Rin had wrote to her last time. Stating that 'She can not live on happily, knowing that Kagome died in that way.' Really sad and touching. But to what Sango said almost made her want to pee her pants. She threaten poor Kagome that if she every faints in her studio again from depriving herself on any type of nourishment's. That not only will she be fired, but Sango will then make sure, that she never finds any type of work in Japan again.

~Now that is what I call 'Scary.'~ She thought as she begin to eat her breakfast.

In her breakfast, she made sure that she has all the nourishment's that is required for her to have a healthy day. She made her mother's famous Chicken and Vegetable Udon Noodle Bowl. And on the side was two small bowls, filled with fruit and warm Japanese style rice. Along with a tall, cold glass of vitamin 'D' milk to wash it down with. For some that meal will probably be too much, but to Kagome that was just right.

And with then she happily feasted.

-oOo-

After her hearty meal. It was straight to the ofuro. But first Kagome stopped at her room. To find something to wear at Rin's funeral. Looking at her closet, she then decided to wear her one of a kind 'Stop Staring Black & Pink Pleat Wiggle Dress.' It was perfect. Classy and chic and not in a slutty way. Such a perfect little number.

She then placed the dress on the side of her bed and begins picking up her accessories. She went towards her small jewelry box. Which was given to her by her father. No one knows on what really happened to him. All Kagome knows is that he disappeared after 'He said he was getting a pack of smokes.'

And her mom refuses to answer to Kagome's question. To bad Sota will never meet dad. He would have loved him. But he was just a baby, when this all happen. ~Well.~ Kagome thought as she looked through her jewelry.

~I can't stay in the past forever, the future needs me.~ She picked up a Small Sterling Silver White & Rose Pearl Necklace. ~Especially, My friends and family.~ She added as she fished out her 14K White Gold Diamond Ring, Sterling Silver Chain Pearl & Rose Bracelet & her Sterling Silver Rose Quartz, Pink Agate Earrings. And she also grabbed her Rolled silk rose with two rolled silk buds and silk leaf accents. All of which her grandma, Tsubaki, gave to her before she passed away from skin cancer.

In fact since Kagome was the only she even likes. With Kun-Loon, Who she thinks is way too domineering, and with Kikyo, she just plain hates her and thinks she's a snob. So she bonded with the only one that reminded her of herself, Kagome. And somehow they made a very strong pact that on one can truly understand. She was also the second reason why Kagome does not date. She always said 'Independence does not roll well with Relationships.'

"OH! I almost forgot." She remembered as she ran towards her closet and grabbed her Vintage 50s 60s Black Evening Clutch Purse. She fell in love with it when Rin sent it to her. It was so nice that she barely even uses it. It looks like it was made for 'Special' occasions, like this one. So she uses her other plain pink one, instead.

She then looks at her clock to see that it is close to 9 AM. So she figures, why not have a quick soak in the ofuro. She'll get in for one hour. And with that she gets inside her bathroom, to do what she needs to do.

-oOo-

After a nice soak in her ofuro, Kagome then looked once more at her clock to see that it was 10:00 AM.

"CRAP!" She screamed, while reaching for her towel.

"If I don't hurry up, then I'll be late for the funeral." And being late is not a Kagome thing to do. Luckily she washed, dried then placed her hair in hot curlers before she went to soak. She sits down in front of her mirror and begins the process of fixing her face. She placed on some black mascara. Over her eyelids she then putted on some peach colored eyeshadow. All this while leaving her cheeks bare with their naturally glow then placing on some clear lip gloss, so she won't over do it with the whole pink look.

Then come the dress but before she put on her lacy black bra and underwear. She then rubs some deodorant on before throwing on her dress. After removing her hot curlers. She then grabs the side of her hair and puts it in a low ponytail while leaving the rest to flow down. As for her nails and toes she left them alone. They are perfect the way they are and the french tip looks perfect on both on them.

After placing on the jeweler, She quickly sprays on her favorite perfume. Dolce & Gabbana Light Blue. Such a fruity like smell, that even Sango the person that not into that stuff likes it. After placing on her, Bloom by Something Bleu, white low heal shoes. She walks towards her mirror to give herself a look.

~Man do I look sexy or what.~ She then turned and looked at her behind. ~Maybe I over did it on the whole pink and flower look. But Rin loves pink and flowers. That's why her daughter is named, Hana. It means flower in Japanese.~

She then looked at herself once more. ~Something is missing.~ She then remembered her small purse.

~OH! Cannot forget that.~ She then grabs her purse then proceeds to put her small cell phone, Credit/Debit cards, and her car and house keys into the purse. Which they all surprisingly fitted. She then looks at her watch for the third time. 11:00 AM. And soon she was out the door.

-oOo-

After driving to what seems like hours, she finally finds the place. ~Hmm, 1124 Sunset Funeral Homes. Weird name.~ She thought as she looks at her radio clock. ~11:50 AM, And not a moment to spare.~ She than pulls up at the parking spot. And begins to look for a parking spot.

"Hmm. Not a lot of people. Maybe her older brother will be inside." She mumbles as she quickly finds a space. She then pulls her car in, turns it of, and gets out. And just when she's about to close and lock her car door. She starts to hear people whispering about her and Rin.

"Hey! Is that the cooking show host, Kagome Higurashi, from that show called 'Lovely Cakes'?"

"Yeah, I think that's her. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why would 'SHE' want to talk or even hang out with a loser like Rin?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagome almost screamed. "Rin is not a loser. She is sweet and innocent. She just went with the wrong crowd, that's all. If she had someone that raised her well maybe none of this will ever happen."

But then soon many others begin to talk and then soon the crowds voices started to sound like an angry swarm of bees. All waiting for someone to kill them off. And since Kagome cannot escape with killing. She have to the easy way, shut them up.

Kagome grabbed her keys, locked her door, and marched on towards the door. The crowds eyes then begin to look along with the nasty whispering. But they stopped, once they saw the angry eyes rolling on towards them. They know if they continue, then the mortician will have to add more bodies to the grave site. And that will scare the shit out of anyone.

-oOo-

Soon Kagome got inside to noticed there was more people inside. ~Maybe, they got kicked cause they were all being jackasses.~ She then grabs a seat at the last bench, closes to the door. And immediately, she soon regrets.

"KAGOME? IS THAT YOU? OH MY GOD! WE HAVENT SEEN YOU IN LIKE AGES!"

"Oh, Crap it's them." Kagome mumbled as she then looked behind her to see her three pain in the ass friends running towards her. She then quickly felt someone place a hand on her lap. A quick look and she saw elderly old women gave her a sympathy smile.

"I know how you feel. I use to have friends like them." She then gets up and slowly makes her way to the front.

"Kagome!" She then looks up to see Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. All looking down at her smiling with huge grins.

"Where have you been? We were all wondering where you went off to after college?" Yuka said happily as Ayumi and Eri nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have been busy. You know, having a 'LIFE!'" Kagome said as they begin to shove her, so they too can sit down.

"Well, whatever and did you know that blah, blah, blah, blah."

"Wait? What?" Kagome said as she thought she was hearing things.

"I said." Yuka said angrily "Is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"What?"

"What Yuka was trying to say is." Eri gently said as Yuka was getting pissed off. "Is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah and can't you believe that she blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.?" Ayumi added while they all ignore on what Kagome just said. Then soon their boring ass conversation begins to annoy poor Kagome.

~Oh god I can't take take this.~ Kagome thought as she quickly and quietly makes her way to the front of the church. Leaving the three idiots to cluck away till their hearts content.

Soon, she made her way towards the front to only see that the elderly old women was sitting down, before her.

"So they finally tired you out." She chuckled. "Can't see that you out grown them and may have as well out smart them as well, too." Sh then sighs then chuckles.

"Yeah your right." Kagome said as she sat down. "All they ever want to talk about is dating, getting married, and having lots and lots of UN-protective sex. Which can lead to having lots and lots of unplanned children. Man, I was pretty much dumb back then." She then blushed at the 'having sex' part.

"Well you were young back then. But, by the way your blushing." She then looked closely at Kagome's blush.

"Your still a virgin."

Kagome then burned up like a volcano as the older one burst into laughter and tears.

"Don't worry young one, being a virgin is not so bad." She then pats Kagome's leg. "Besides you will loose it soon once your ready."

"By the way, young one. What is your name?"

"My name?" Kagome said startled. "It's Higurashi, Kagome. What's yours?" She said as reaches over to gently shake the older woman's hand.

"Oh, so you the one everyone is talking about." She said as she took Kagome's hand.

"Well, my name is Hana. And yes, I am Rin's Grandmother."

"Gasp" Kagome said as she looked at one the people that would willingly abuse Rin.

"I see that you know what I did to Rin when she was still alive." She this sighed as she looked towards the statue of Jesus.

"What I did to Rin, was wrong." She looked straight towards Kagome "But I have my reasons."

But before she continue on. They were interrupted by the priest asking if Rin's Grandmother, Hana, will stand up and speak for Rin.

"We will speak of this later on in the future." She said as gets up from her bench. "But till then I hope to see you soon." She then begins her speech.

~I cannot believe it.~ Kagome thought. ~I was just talking to stranger, not knowing that person just abused Rin when she a teenager.~

She then looked at the woman as she continue on with her lies. Not knowing to either hate her for what she had done or to forgive, like a normal christen person should.

So did what her mother would do. Forgive. For it is not her place to judge. It is all up to god. And what god says goes.

Then soon everybody begin to walk out, notifying Kagome that it was time too leave.

"Wait." Kagome said to the priest. "What's going to happen to the body?"

"Well, my child." He said warmly but with a hint of sadness. "Since no one's going to pay for it. They will be probably donate her body to some local college."

"Well what if I pay to have her cremated and placed in a special place for her loved ones to see?"

"Well." He said as he placed a finger on his chin. It's going to cost you a pretty penny. He then looked at her seriously. "Do you really want to?"

"Yes, I will. This is for a friend and I do not believe her body should end up this way."

The priest's serious face then suddenly turns to pure joy. "Then I will see to the price and try to lower it down for you." He then turns and walks away before adding.

"Bless your sweet and innocent soul. It is a shame there are not a lot of you around." He then looked at Rin's coffin. "Especially, this young that passed away, tragedy."

But before Kagome could ask him what happen. He disappeared through the doors.

"Umm, Miss?"

She then looked up to see a very tall man wearing an old fashion tux.

"Are you Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Yes." She replied "That is me."

"Then please come with me." He then with Kagome walking behind.

~I wonder how he is?~ Kagome thinks as she gets the chills up her spine.

~But whatever he is. I hope he does not lead me into any trouble.~ She thinks as he opens the door, following behind her as he then closes the leaving behind but darkness.

While Kagome was busy with her own problems. Somewhere far off in japan was another person with even bigger problems to handle.

-oOo-

At downtown Tokyo. Where the bad part of it, sat a medium size building. Shark's Witch is they call it. It was the most popular place where bad things would happen. You know something bad will happen once you step foot there.

That's way Kaede only hires people that know how to fight really fight. As the main owner of the place, she has to keep close eye on everything. But the problem is that she's not getting any younger. At the age of sixty. She knows she will have to pass the bar down to someone younger.

But the problem is, is that she can't choose just one. She has three perfect candidates.

Shippo, Kanna, and Kagura. All of them can fight really well and get along with pretty much anyone. Especially Sesshomaru. Since he's the only one that a lot of people either hate him, love him or they want to be like him. Some times they don't even know that it annoys him a lot.

Will Kaede was getting ready to close up, immediately someone barges in.

"I'm sorry sir. But we are closed for the day. So I'm going to have to ask that you leave." Kaede said as the rest of the crew stood behind her. Ready to defend in case of danger. They then relaxed once they found out it was Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. It's you." Kaede said as she placed her hand over heart.

"You almost sent this to her grave."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he made his way toward the bar stole.

"Scotch. Double." He rasped as Kanna begins to get his order.

"What happen to Sesshomaru?" Shippo said as he looked at Sesshomaru with concern eyes.

"You look like you went to hell and back."

The rest all nodded their heads, as they too want to know what happen to him.

"Got into a fight with 'Him' again." Sesshomaru mumbled as he took a swung of the liquor that Kanna placed down. He then shuddered than placed the empty glass down.

"HIM AGAIN?" Kagura said in anger. "You know he does steroids. Why do you keep taking him on?"

"He has want I want." He said as he then took the medical supplies that Kaede placed before him. Cleaning up all the blood from the many cuts he received.

He then turns towards the others and said "We will not about this, **EVER**, So drop it."

Each of them stayed quiet but they all wanted to know. 'Who was this person is.' And 'why does he have that Sesshomaru would risk his health over?'

Sesshomaru then begins to head over to Dragon's Metal. To see if his motorcycle was finished. When Kaede remembered that something came for him.

"Sesshomaru, wait."

He then turns, to see what was needed.

"A letter came for you." She reaches in her pocket and draws out a long white envelope.

"It was given to us early on by the name of Jaken. I don't know who he is or whats so important, but if I were you I would read this immediately."

Sesshomaru then took the envelope and begin to read what he never thought would happen.

"Sesshomaru. Is something wrong?" Kagura said as went to go comfort her friend.

"My sister." Sesshomaru whispered. "Is dead."

They gasped at the tragedy that befallen on him. Sure they never met Rin but by the way Sesshomaru talks about her. It was like they know her too.

"So whats going to happen?" Shippo said as he took a seat.

"When will she be buried?"

"They said it was today along with the will." Sesshomaru replied as he begin to walk out of the door.

"WAIT SEESHOMARU. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kanna said as she put away the glass he used.

"To take of some business." H e said as he headed towards Totosai's place.

(There are indeed some 'Business' I need to take care. Like how did this happen? Why did my so called grandmother did not properly take care of her? And whats going to happen to Rin's baby?)

"All I know this." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Someone's going to pay for all this and it's defiantly going to be with their blood."

-oOo-

"SHE WHAT?" Kagome screamed as the lawyer nodded in fear.

"Yes it seems that Rin has left her baby to you."

"But doesn't she have any other relatives that are still alive? What about them? Should she not be raised by them?"

"Well they don't want her." He said as he begin to look though his folders.

"But there is another."

"Who? Tell me!" Kagome said as she grab's the man's collar.

"Cause I am not ready to take of a little one. I have a career to think. I can't just 'Drop it.' For someone's kid. Let alone the dead. So again. WHO THE HELL IS HE? "

"His name is Sesshomaru." He said as gave Kagome a push so he can breath.

"But we don't know where he is."

"Well, find him." She then slammed her fist on the table. "I do not care if you have to go to hell and back. Find him NOW!"

Just then the phone begins to ring.

"Sorry but this needs to be taken care of." He then picks up the phone and stats talking.

"Yes?"

"Ummmm? Miss Kagome is it?"

She then looks up to see the priest.

"About you cremate. I have the price."

"Well how much is it?"

"Well with everything, it should be around $29,250 dollars."

"$29,250 DOLLARS?" She almost cried. "There goes my month's check."

Is something the matter?" The priest said he noticed her color went pale.

"No it's nothing." Kagome then pulled out card. "Where can I slide this?"

"Right here." He replied as he pulled out a small charging machine. He then added. "But you didn't wait for me to say your discount."

"So whats the discount?" Kagome said she got ready to slide her card.

"Well I got a great discount of 50%. So you will charged &14.625. After taxes and other stuff will be $20.000."

"$20.000. That's not so bad. I take it." And with that she slide's her card and begin the paying process

"Alright, Miss Kagome. We begin the process of cremating. Do you want to choose the place or shall we?"

"You choose. Whenever I came back, just point the way."

"Alright we'll point the way, the next time you come." And with that he left to inform the workers to begin the cremate.

"Okay. I'll tell her. Goodbye." After that he hangs up the phone. And turns towards Kagome

"Well your lucky. One of my friends just told that her brother, Sesshomaru had just left his shop. And is heading out here. He should be here, soon."

"When?"

"Maybe tomorrow? The next day? Who knows really."

"So until then I'll have to take care of a two month old baby?"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry."

"But what. Don't you guys have to check me. To see if I'm okay for her.

"Don't worry. That is all taken of." He said as he happily pulled out a white folder.

"You see. I know Rin very well. I'm a friend of her's. And when she knew of her death. Which I don't know 'How?' But she went and gave me your name and I gave it to the child services. Which they did everything. And you have been accepted. A child services agent will check on you from time to time, till Sesshomaru comes then you can hand her over to him. So all you need is to sign this form indication that you accept and we will be on our way."

"But." Kagome said as she sign's the form, only to be snatched away from her. He then looked at she signature, smiled then reached over to shake her hand.

"Well it's been nice talking to you. The child services will be with on Monday mourning. Since today is Saturday."

Dazed, Kagome nodded her head. Then got up and begin to walk out the door, towards her car.

-oOo-

After eating her dinner, then begins the process of getting ready for bed. A quick change, then she slides to bed to fall asleep. Only to wake up at 12:00 PM screaming.

"I HAVE A BABY?"

~Shit! Sango's going to kill me, When she finds out I have a kid. She'll demand answers and I don't think I can give them all.~ She thought as she finally drift off to sleep. Soon everything became bright as the day would soon began. A day will bring pain, confusion and all. But to Kagome this is just the beginning.

-oOo-

A/N And that ends another chapter to this story. Sorry for the tardiness. My brain died and I have nothing to work with. You know when you got the picture to the story and everything but when your just about to type. Nothing happens. So that happen till last Wednesday and it came very slowly till the point where it magically turn to Monday. So again I hope you enjoy. And also on the note. I take suggestions. On the story I mean. Like what do you want to happen to characters and such. Not the way I type. I see something about the way I type, I delete. End of discussion. So please don't abuse it. Or I will take it down. The suggestions I mean not the story. Also on the matter, I tried very hard to look up info on "What would happen if someone were to die and in the will, they you their child." The same goes for the crematory price. I did find it on a website saying it will be $29,250. But I don't know if it is correct or not. So those two along with Kagome's pay are made up. Also if your going to say "I don't like the way you did her makeup." SHUT UP! I know I suck at that department. Along with fashion. I prefer comfort over something that will try and kill me. So leave me alone alone on all that.

Here are the websites in case you want to see what Kagome wear.

.com/product/RWMNRRCL/Rolled-Silk-Rose-Salon-Clip/ For the Hair clip

.com/item/8B18A189/Stop-Staring-Black-Pink-Pleat For the Dress

.com/listing/48680831/vintage-50s-60s-black-evening-clutch For the Purse

.com/wedding-shoes/something-bleu/bloom-4013 For the Shoes

Your going to have to look them all up. But I did leave some hints when Kagome was picking them up.

So goodbye and till next time-Madbunny21


End file.
